Gibbous Volmaan
Gibbous Volmaan is a 2016-introduced, fiction-only character who is the son of the Moon-child from their namesake South African fairytale. He is a budding athlete in Ever After High as well as a practitioner of animal husbandry and secret artist. He considers himself a Royal because he respects his history and, as he already performed one of his fairytale roles, he likes other people to do it as well. He is a very happy guy who happens to take some things very seriously and puts plenty of responsibility on himself. Character Personality Gibbous may have a sweet disposition and joyful attitude, but he is also one of the most serious people in Ever After High. He puts pressure on himself to follow his destiny. The boy is also the kind to follow anything without further questions, a very trusting boy to others as he sees many fairytales as family and friends. Like his father, he's one to listen and believe, not being skeptical. Gibbous is a bit vain mainly because of his pride in his birthmark. Although he is strict to what he does or say, he cannot help but be easily swayed by different hobbies, ideas, etc, as well as ignorant enough to believe in certain superstitions. Because his performance of destiny began so young, he does believe it makes him so special so others would sympathise. Unlike his role, he certainly isn't the kind to party - he doesn't like the ones with loud music and bright colourful lighting. Appearance He has a brown skin tone and a tall, muscular stature. His hair is really white and short - reaching to the nape of his neck. On his round face are dark blue eyes, nubian nose and small mouth. On every top Gibbous wears, there is a cut hole to display his birthmark. In his everyday wear, it has a beige madiba top with a traditional print depicting a savannah night, basic vest and cow-patterned scarf. On the bottom are a pair of Bermuda shorts and faux fur vellie shoes. Interests & Hobbies Fairytale Main Article - ''The Moon-Child How does Gibbous Fit in? Gibbous actually already acted as the Moon-child in his story when he was a baby. Other than some changes - such as Bulane having a husband and Gibbous being conceived and born from surrogacy - his destiny was performed smoothly for an infant. He especially was interested with his animal companions along the way. He even cried when he heard the oxen were to be slaughtered for the feast. Since then, he was preparing to take on the role of Chief and later become the Bulane for the next telling. Due to his spectacular circumstances, he had difficulty relating to the stresses of trying to perform destiny, even his own family's. Relationships Family Gibbous's father Bulane is the past Moon-Child. In his household, he lived with his two fathers and many step-siblings. As he is aware, his step-mother is living in her father's clan. Friends Enemies Romance Pet Notes & Trivia * ''Gibbous refers to the moon phase which more than half of the visible surface is lit - almost a full moon - symbolising his transition to take his father's place as the chief. Volmaan is Afrikaans for 'full moon'. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Pansexual Category:South African Category:Checker's Book